


Naked [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Intimacy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Intimacy, English Accent, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sound cloud, physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... well—it’s a bit of a leap from kissing to prancing about the flat fully nude, don’t you think?”</p><p>Sherlock looks predictably lost.</p><p>John takes a deep breath, and then lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Sherlock, how would you feel if you were sitting out here doing one of your bloody experiments, and I just waltzed out of the loo and started fixing myself breakfast completely starkers? Hmm…?”</p><p>Sherlock’s lips inch up at the corners into a pleased hint of a smile he can’t seem to suppress.</p><p>John rolls his eyes heavenward. When they light upon Sherlock again he is smiling in earnest, a smile that is all soft and sly around the edges, and not even trying to hide it’s flirtatious intent.</p><p>“Jesus Christ…” John mutters, and shakes his head, stares down at the wooden table top, suddenly having to fight an unexpected smile of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Naked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990697) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



> This is a sequel to "Closeted", and Part 2 of the "Intimacy" Series.  
> More from the inestimable Sussexbound. Thank you for giving me permission to pod this, I am, as ever in awe of your wonderful writing.


End file.
